Naruto: Generation of Death
by kooloowarrior
Summary: Naruto has returned from the Sasuke retrieval mission bloody and hanging on for dear life while his team is in similar states in different recovery rooms. Naruto manages to pull through like the rest of his team but he keeps seeing a dark presence just out of sight. With his destiny close at hand how will Naruto cope with the new struggles as well as some old pains he will face dir
1. Chapter one: The Will of Fire Burns Out?

**Here is a story that I had made up one day a few months ago, so I decided to make it jibe with the Naruto-verse. It could be a two/three-shot or it could be a story based on the reactions I get. This story takes place after the failed Sasuke retrieval mission and a new burden that is placed on Narutos shoulders. Definitely OOC Naruto, due to story no pairings will occur unless adopted or something pops in my head.**

**SYNOPSIS: Naruto has returned from the Sasuke retrieval mission bloody and hanging on for dear life while his team is in similar states in different recovery rooms. Naruto manages to pull through like the rest of his team but he keeps seeing a dark presence just out of sight. With his destiny close at hand how will Naruto cope with the new struggles as well as some old pains he will face directly.**

* * *

**Naruto: Generation of Death**

**Chapter one: The Will of Fire Burns Out?**

Naruto lay in his hospital bed battered and bruised. both in body and spirit, he couldn't even keep one of his promises to his childhood sweetheart. His best friend actually _killed_ him if what Baa-Chan's report could be believed. After that little revelation Naruto slipped into a comatose state almost as if his body needed to recharge more while the healing process took place.

This is where Naruto found himself in a familiar setting with rust covered walls, leaky pipes hanging from the ceiling, and ankle deep water. The fourteen year old blonde Jinchuriki wandered around the maze finding nothing better to do in his mind since the Kyuubi told him to **'buzz off'**. So when the blond found the hall of memories he decided to take a stroll. It was almost like he was in a glass tunnel with memories playing from a third perspective. Few happy many sad memories filled the hallway Naruto was in. he was reminded of the day the Hokage came to visit him in the 'new' apartment Naruto had at the age of six. While the Hokage was there Naruto managed to swipe the old man's hat and put it on his head declaring to the world he was the new Gondaime Hokage. Naruto laughed when he saw the old man again and the amused glare he sent the boy as he took his hat back declaring himself as the Rokudaime Hokage. But the next memory brought him down again he saw the Saindame's funeral in which many villagers looked at him with disgust some even saying it was his fault that the old man died.

Naruto started to fade from his mind when he saw a dark shape in the corner of his eye. When Naruto turned to get a better look at what it was the figure was gone and Naruto began to wake up.

'well that was odd' Naruto woke up to a rhythmic beeping and knew he was in the hospital. Most other civilians and shinobi didn't like the hospital but didn't hate it either Naruto however loathed the hospital for strange occurrences happening when he was younger like food poisoning and waking up in the OR when surgery wasn't needed.

Naruto was about to get up and leave when he heard feet approaching his door. 'ah shit' the door opened to reveal Sakura with an exited look on her face. Knowing what she was expecting Naruto put his head down that's when he saw the odd shape that was in his mind again. It looked like it was sitting in the corner waiting for something. Naruto looked up to see what it was but was caught by surprise by a punch that nearly dislocated the boys jaw.

"How could you?" Sakura whispered "You lied to me… you promised to bring him back." Sakura was in tears and pulled her arm back to hit Naruto again when a hand grabbed her arm. "SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The voice belonged to her best friend and fellow fan girl Ino Yamanaka "Naruto is still in intensive care! Tsunade-sama said he's still touch and go." Ino looked at her friend with shock at her actions. The Hokage told Ino about _how_ exactly Naruto wound up in the ICU taking two chidori's and surviving is a great feat.

Naruto was a bit shocked that Sakura punched him he couldn't really blame her he went back on his nindo; he wanted to punch himself in the head.

"Because the Dobe broke his promise to me he told me not to worry that he'd bring Sasuke back."

Ino looked at Sakura with disappointment. "Sakura Naruto is suffering with severe burns to his torso and Kakashi confirmed the wound patterns were from a… a ch-chidori"

Sakura's eyes widened and Ino thought the forehead girl finally got it. "don't make up lies for him. He's a failure, Naruto probably got caught in one of the traps laying around. He's too stupid to know how to avoid one properly and must have gotten caught in the blast." Sakura was dripping with venom as she spoke. While Ino just didn't argue 'there's no use talking to like this. *sigh Sakura's so troub-… damn I've been hanging around Shikamaru too much.'

Wincing Naruto got up from the hospital bed attracting attention from the two Kunoichi when a small parade made its way into the room. The group consisted of the Hokage and her assistant, Shikamaru, Kiba, and The Sand Siblings.

"Good your up. Well it's still a bit early but I want you to come to the mission debriefing in a few hours ok? Get home, get some clothes, and get something to eat we should be ready by then."

Naruto still out of sorts due to fatigue and Sakura punching him merely nodded with one of his fake smiles in place "Hai Hokage-Sama."

* * *

**Later at the debriefing session**

Naruto limped into the meeting room with the rookie eleven, the Hokage, and her two advisors. Chouji was currently speaking from a wheelchair Naruto hardly recognized the boy who looked anorexic. It's hard to believe the boy who looked like he weighed about ninety pounds was around one hundred fifty pounds a few days ago. He detailed his fight with the sound ninja known as Jirōbō and that was when he passed out on the field after the battle. Neji explained his battle in the same way with no inflection in his voice. He was also in a chair because his arm was nearly torn off during the mission. Kiba took his turn explaining that he managed to separate two of the ninjas and face them in combat also explaining the arrival of the sand team. Shikamaru was next as he saw it, he explained that it was a drag but he had to fight a girl and almost lost if Temari didn't show up. Rock Lee was next interrupting his own explanation with shouts of "youth!" and good guy poses. The sand shinobi were next explaining that they split up after hitting the battle zone to assist.

"Uzumaki Naruto please step forward and provide your account of what happened out on the mission." Naruto gulped as he was the main reason the mission failed. Naruto explained the story trying to be as precise as possible. Hearing the sound ninja's names so many times throughout the debriefing session he had them down and gave his version of the weird spider guy and the hungry hippo. He went on to explain that rock lee gave assistance against the guy who could use his bones like swords. After rock lee arrived Naruto ran in Sasukes direction meeting up at the Valley of the End.

Naruto took a calming breath and requested a chair before he continued "I caught up with him as he stood on one of the founders head while I stood on the Shodai's head. I tried to convince him that leaving was a bad idea and told him what I knew of Orochimarus plans to take over his body. He told me he didn't care about any of that and he would gladly give his body so he could get his reve-"

THAT'S A LIE SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER LET HIM DO THAT" Sakura shouted causing most of the people in the room to cringe and cover their ears in pain.

"Sakura SHUT UP! Naruto IS BEING MONITERED RIGHT NOW AND THIS _IS_ AN OFFICIAL MEETING YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNLESS CALLED UPON IS THAT CLEAR?!" Tsunade was using the same demon head jutsu that made Iruka famous. *ahem "Please continue Naruto."

Naruto took an apologetic look at Sakura and continued. "Sasuke told me he didn't care if Orochimaru took over his body, just so long as his clan was avenged. He turned to walk away and I jumped to the other statue and sucker punched him to hopefully knock him out of a genjutsu if it was placed on him. He wasn't in a genjutsu as I thought and we proceeded to fight. When he saw that I wouldn't back down he used more advanced techniques and managed to put a chidori through my left shoulder. I'm sure he was aiming at my heart because my right arm hit his hand at the last second, deflecting the blast. That's when I pulled on my uh… secondary chakra and my shoulder healed partially. When the fight turned in my favor I confronted him again, trying to convince him to come back with me, I saw his sharingan eyes change and it looked like he had three tome in each eye and the fight turned back in his favor. Sasuke took his headband out, he said he wanted me to fight at my fullest, he put it on his head and we kept on fighting. He used the dragon flame jutsu on me when I used my shadow clones to whip myself and him onto the cliff side. While in shock from receiving second degree burns on my back, he grabbed me and tossed me off the cliff locking his ankles around my head and slammed me head first into the ground of the valley if I hadn't been drawing on my secondary chakra the impact would have killed me. I blacked out and subconsciously pulled out more of my secondary chakra and it became visible turning into a form of barrier and the fight resumed." Naruto was sweating if he revealed too much information his friends would realize he was the container for the Kyuubi.

Naruto cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "we fought some more and Sasuke revealed his curse mark, I tackled him into the cofounders statues feet and he revealed something he called a level two. As you have heard when a level two occurs the body goes under intense changes. He sprouted two hands out of his back and hit me with one; the impact alone sent me into the Shodai's feet. Running low on chakra and energy we prepared our final attack. I'm assuming Kakashi told you of the extent of the damage to the waterfall? That was cause by a level two curse mark influenced chidori meeting with my rasengan. We jumped at each other and our attacks caused the damage I managed to make a scratch on his headband while his hand was still charged with a chidori his hand went straight through my chest missing my heart and I blacked out next thing I know I'm in the Konoha hospital. That is all."

"Ok thank you Naruto your all dismissed please return to the hospital to recover." The Hokage waved her hand in dismissal as the gennin made their way out of the room.

* * *

**Narutos HOSPITAL ROOM THE NEXT DAY.**

Naruto woke up with a start; he had just had a nightmare where Sasuke came back to the village to finish him off. At that moment he felt that he wasn't alone in the room and he saw the figure in the room with him again. Naruto whipped his head to the corner of the room and the shadow stayed a few seconds longer than previously. The movement of the shadow made it look like it was laughing before it disappeared again. later that day the hospitalized gennin we relocated to a shared room because the hospital staff needed the ICU rooms. Naruto saw the figure again and he turned to look at it slower this time. Seeing the shadow take shape into a human form Naruto spoke aloud to Neji and Chouji, "hey um guys is there anything in the corner of the room over there cause if you don't I think I need new medication."

Neji and Chouji said they didn't see anything. That's when Ino Sakura and Tenten cam in the room with Tsunade, "ready for a checkup?"

"uh sure" Narutos heart monitor was going up, indicating the concern for a shadow no one saw except him. The figure looked decidedly human by now and it was dressed in all black with a large cloak with a hood. Narutos heart monitor started to beep slightly, indicating he was reaching a danger zone.

"Now Naruto it's just a checkup stop being such a baby." Tsunade checked the young blonde over and found him ok for surviving a battle like he did. She went to check on the other two and Naruto saw the figure vanish before his eyes.

"Baa-chan I think I need a different medication I think I'm haluc-halicin-seeing things." Naruto said nervously laying back down in his bed. "Well that's odd you just on a minor painkiller it isn't known to have hallucinogenic properties." Tsunade mused.

**_"Yeah kid what make you think there's something you see that isn't there." _**Naruto eyes widened hearing the gravely whisper to his right. Naruto slowly turned his head and his eyes widened to see a man in a tattered cloak black as midnight with a dusty tome in his gloved hands. The figure waved in a jovial manner **_"sup?"_**

Naruto opened his mouth to scream but the figure waved his hand and Naruto became mute before he could do anything. The figure put his hand back on his book and opened it up starting to flip through the pages **_"Ok let's see here Uzumaki Naruto… ok hmmm Uzumaki Namato… No that's not it Hm… no uh… no hm… nuh-uh, ah here you are Uzumaki Naruto.*ahem let's see here Blonde spikey hair check, whisker marks on cheeks check, blue eyes check, height 4. ft 5 in check, weight 41 kg check, age thirteen years old check, ok looks like I've got the right kid." _**The figure looked up at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't see anything past the shadow on its hood but something told him the figure was smiling. "uh yeah that's me what do you want?" the occupants were concerned when Naruto had a look of fear while his heart monitor started beeping louder and louder. Tsunade was about to ask if he was ok when Naruto asked what someone wanted she looked at Neji giving him a nod. Nejis eyes narrowed and he activated his byakugan. When he looked around the room his eyes widened "Tsunade-sama there's someone standing next to Naruto!" The gennin tensed and Tsunade went to move to the blonde's bed to protect him but she found that she couldn't move, and neither could the rest of the occupants of the room.

**_"Well kid I've got good news and I've got either better news or horrible news depending on how you look at it. The good news is your immortal now."_** Narutos eyes threatened to fall out at the news. 'im immortal?' "ho-" the figure continued "**_the better/horrible news is that youre the new death congradulations!" _**the figure finished in a childish tone like a parent would tell a four year old they would get to go to the zoo. As confetti appeared out of nowhere Naruto adopted a blank look on his face.

"…"

**_"…"_**

"…"

**_"…"_**

"…"

"IM WHAT?!"

* * *

**I hope you peeps enjoyed the first chapter. again this is a one shot but considering how it ended it probably will be a two shot or three shot not too long. my other stories are planned to be somewhere 10 to 30 chapters at least that's the plan. Well I hope you enjoy I may put it up for adoption after the third shot. IM PUTTING EVERYONE ON NOTICE THIS IS NOT AN X-OVER. There I said it there's a ton of bleach x-overs and I wanted a classic death story. This is not the Shinigami were talking about here this is the western style death like the ghost of Christmas future with a scythe type ok? Well this is Kooloo signing off Have a happy thanksgiving and please check out my page I have a challenge fic up there so check it out and let me know if your interested thanks!**


	2. Chapter Two: New duties?

**Hey peeps sorry about my other story's lagging behind hopefully ill get this idea finished and my muse will fling herself into my arms and well write the night away with lots of chapter updates for you.**

* * *

**Naruto: Generation of Death**

**Chapter Two: New duties?**

"What do ya mean I'm Death?"Narutos outburst caused everyone's eyes to; if possible, bulge even further out of their heads. What the cherry on top was that before his outburst Narutos heart monitor flat lined.

**"I mean what I say and I say what I mean. You're the new death; I've been death for over eighty years, its time I picked a successor." **The figure known as death took a bowie knife out and slit his hand letting the blood drip of his index finger. He signed something on Narutos page and handed it to the blonde. Naruto didn't know what to do and he took the book from death.

**"Ahh much better I can now go to purgatory to start a new life." **Death let down his hood and the occupants in the room saw him for the first time the man looked like he was in his twenty's he had sharp features but his skin was so pale it looked like he hadn't seen the sun since the day he was born. His hair was thick and was full of life but it too was white like all of the life was sucked out of it. His pale green eyes showed that he had lots of experience in the world they actually looked like the sandaime's eyes.

**"Yeah it's been a crazy eighty years but its time someone new took up the mantle of Death. we have a very important job to do we keep the apocalypse at bay by making sure all living things die on time." **Naruto was speechless for two reasons one he was having a conversation with death that didn't happen every day but he also was completely fine he felt stronger than ever. Then he looked at the writing it said **'dear Naruto because you touched this book you now cant ever get rid of it haha'** next to the scrawling it had a chibi death giving the victory sign

**"haha oh by the way I know what you're thinkin' 'but I don't want to kill my friends' right? Haha look kid everyone dies even your buddies if you don't take their souls away from their body's they will decay until there's nothing left except for instincts, they will be in unimaginable pain and suffering because their DYING so it's up to you to save them and guide them to the gatekeeper 'lucky bastard knows a trick so he can have as much fun as he wants.' Anyways look kid I don't have a lot of time left and of the billions of people in this world about a million will die today alone so you better get busy and here take this and put your energy into it or whatever you call it in this country."** As Death handed his knife to Naruto the blonde seemed on auto pilot trying to process the information. He went to grab the knife but Tsunade shouted at the knuckle head. "Naruto DON'T TOUCH THAT WHATEVER YOU DO!"

**"I'm afraid he has to take it now or the world will end, killing everyone here and sending them to Limbo… then to the Macarena haha no just kidding but limbo is worse than hell in my opinion. So he has to take it, it says so in the book" **Death pulled out a black book that seemed small but Death started to flip through the pages at blinding speed** "ah here we are page 3,567 section G3 sub paragraph B *ahem should the new holder of the title of death refuse to take up his position the world will end killing everyone in it and will send them to Limbo… then to the Macarena haha no just kidding but limbo is worse than hell." **Death shut the book and handed the knife back to Naruto with the book under it.

"um actually why do you need a replacement aren't you immortal?" Tenten decided to speak up.

"Yeah that's what I was wondering that as well. Maybe he just sucks at his Job." Ino said with a smirk which caused everyone in the room to look at her like she was crazy.

Death nodded to the larger book and the group saw Naruto was flipping through the pages. Death smirked and shook his head. "Let's see Yamanaka Ino Death by… cramps? What the hell does that mean?" the women in the group paled and death shook his head some more** "you'll find out… someday and anyways to answer your question Tenten death is a title that's been handed down through the generations while we can't die by unnatural means like poison, disease, or weapons. We can die of old age which is why I look like I'm twenty two but I'm actually one hundred and two. So needless to say I'm old and I'm retiring." **More confetti showered from the ceiling from its invisible capsules and a genjutsu appeared. It was of death lying on a beach with an expensive looking drink in his wearing shades and his death robe. **"So anyways if you don't want to start the apocalypse early and learn to ride a crazy pale horse I suggest you take the blade"**

Naruto grabbed the book and the knife but there was a black flash of darkness and everyone saw spots of darkness while trying to clear their vision. Naruto stood in the center of the room with all-black attire with what looked like standard Jōnin attire except instead of the vest he had a black battle coat that was frayed much like his fathers. on the back instead of saying yellow flash it said "Pariah" in red kanji. In his left hand he had the book of death and instead of the bowie knife in his right hand he had a black kusarigama an ancient looking sickle with runes on its blade and handle that had about a foot and a half long handle with the chain attached was retracting into its base the ball at the end was like a spiked mace. The blade was serrated three times on the blade side and was silver blue in color.

Tenten instantly appeared next to Naruto looking at the blade marveling at it ethereal form. Narutos cloths looked like they were made out of smoke. When Tenten looked at his weapon she couldn't see it like she could a normal weapon "That's odd it looks like I'm staring into nothing."

Naruto looked at death that had started panting.** "So kid whatdya think? Oh and before you ask, no you won't be able to live any form of normal life; no village to belong to, no such things as friends, and no family. Sorry buddy but you've never had one, so just like me you'll get used to it. Well scratch that you technically could have a partner to help you out but I never had one. Also it has to be someone who dies today and they have to agree to it but I didn't even bother. I mean who wants to hang around Death all the time am I right?"**

The Entity; formally known as death, started to cough up blood. **"oh so that's what it meant when it said liquefying organs hahaha. well kid I'll see you in purgatory when you make it there you have a long tough road ahead of you but you'll pull though I have faith in you kid oh and keep an eye out for a guy named Hidan, that bastard Jashin made him invisible to us deaths so if you see a group of people attacking nothing it's probably him or another Jashinist… buncha pricks."**

Suddenly an arch appeared in the wall and a teenager walked through it. The teenager had messy silver hair, he had a deep scar going from the left side of his forehead going over his left eye and curving over his lips to rest on his chin. The boys sunglasses hid most of his eyes but everyone could see he had pale yellow irises that seemed to glow. He had shinobi battle armor on that was black and had some red on it his black battle coat waved from the breeze coming though the arch "ah what's up old-timer you finally pass your mantle on?" the silver haired boy glanced around the room and saw Naruto standing in his new duds. "sup Nii-san how you doing in this world eh?" Naruto look questioningly at the new comer "do I.. know you?"

the silver haired boy chuckled "No not in this world in a different one you adopted me into your clan. I am charged with maintaining the gates between worlds. I make sure their maintained so souls either end up in heaven; pretty much need to be a monk in this world to make it there in one shot. there's purgatory which is for everyone who is 'good' or just human. Lastly there's hell you pretty much need to commit genocide to make it there. Purgatory is like a second chance I've only been there once it's boring no powers; people drive around in metal boxes, one country is filled with fat people. It's so lame."

Naruto looked shocked at this one minute he's the new death and the next some "gate keeper" was in front of him and claimed to be his adopted brother. Then Naruto scowled at the former death that had started hallucinating "wait how do I know what to do won't you guide me or something?"

Death looked incredulous for someone dying **"um *Hauk I didn't have *Cough anyone show me *Cough the ropes. But if you *Hauk want you can ask your Nee-san to help Haha-*Hack"** Death was reduced to a series of coughing fits and the silver haired boy put his arm around the man to comfort him. "Ok old timer you win. I'll help the squirt but I'm making you lame, Got it?"

With that he turned back to the gateway that stabilized into a forest that was almost translucent a bright orchard with trees and pristine lakes all around. Naruto watched as the young boy shifted the 'old' man to a random lake and pushed him in. the group in the room gasped and tried to help him but they couldn't get through the barrier. "you idiots I sent him to purgatory it's not like he's drowning." The young boy who had been standing quite far away was now standing in the room in less than a Nano second surprising the group inside. "Well Naruto we need to get started say your goodbyes depending on how long your death you see them in the blink of an eye."

* * *

**Well heres chapter two so it looks like this will be a three shot ill complete the story and put it up for a idea base so pple can maybe start their own epic adventures with it I dunno anyways thanks for ready for those of you that did and for those of you that didn't read my story have fun in purgatory muahahahahahahaha….. peace out peeps**


End file.
